


The Benefits of Sharing

by lhunuial



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Chiss, F/M, Imperial Agent - Freeform, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhunuial/pseuds/lhunuial
Summary: Thavari and Roscoe meet while chasing the same man and decide to share, for the benefit of them both.





	The Benefits of Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karanan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karanan).



_“Thav, our target was last spotted at Mezenti spaceport, taking a taxi to the upper Promenade.”_

She heard Zo’s voice loud and clear and acknowledged his info, keeping an eye out on the people arriving. Their current target was an Imperial fugitive, an officer with vital information on the Imperial war effort. According to the bounty book they could either take him in alive or provide proof of his death. That wouldn’t be a problem.

_“Take him down however you see fit.”_

It was remarkably easy to spot the officer in the crowd of people at the Promenade. He stood out like an alien in Kaas City. It was actually quite amusing. The least he could have done was keep a low profile. This would make her job quite easy, which was a nice for a change. Thavari removed the safety from her blaster and started following her target.

The guy was jumpy, constantly looking about himself. At least he wasn’t totally dumb.

With so many people around it was considerably harder to get a good shot in, but it wasn’t impossible. It would probably cause quite a stir and panic. That had never stopped her. A job was a job and it needed to be done. Thavari didn’t waste another moment and aimed her blaster.

As soon as she fired a shot people started screaming. That was expected. What she didn’t expect was hearing the sound of another shot getting fired. Her hunting partner wasn’t here, so it couldn’t be him. Was someone else after her target? It was possible. There could be a lot of rivalry between hunters if they chased the same bounty.

Thavari quickly moved towards the Imperial to determine what state he was in. She was not the only one, as she suspected. A blond man knelt down next to the fugitive to check for a pulse.  “I believe that one is mine.” She holstered her weapon and removed her helmet.

“Ah, so it was you who fired the first shot. I noticed you following the runaway already.” Roscoe looked up and flashed a bright smile at her.

Thavari took a moment to take the sight in front of her in. The man was pretty and she liked her men pretty. They made good arm candy. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad. She placed her hands on her hips and grinned. “Someone has to fire the first shot, otherwise nothing gets done.” It was hard not to keep her eyes on the blond in front of her, but there was still business that needed taking care of.  

Her communicator beeped. _“Thavari, did you get him?”_

A frown appeared on her face as she answered the call. “Yeah, but things have gotten complicated. We are not the only ones after him. I’ll call you when it’’s settled.”

“Re'turcye mhi.” The connection was broken after that. Thavari returned her attention to her company and her target. She knelt down to have a closer look herself. Apparently he was still alive. Bleeding currently, not too badly. Her shot had been off. “So, what do we do? You take him, I take him?” A sudden grin appeared on her face. “Or do you take him to turn him in and I take you instead?”

What she meant was very clear to him. He leaned in closer to her and smiled at her once more. The prospect of getting taken by a lady such as her, someone as direct her? Yes, that piqued his interest. So far his day was turning out more interesting than he initially thought. “I have  a proposal for you. One that benefits both of us. I have to interrogate this man. My employer has questions that need answering. When I’m finished with him you may have what’s left of him to claim the bounty on his head.”

She tilted her head slightly and studied him carefully, though the mischievous twinkle in her eyes did not fade. “That’s very generous of you.”

“I believe in sharing,” he replied with a sultry voice. “Especially if there’s a prospect of being taken by a woman such as yourself.”

Thavari chuckled. “Business first, pleasure later. Let’s this guy interrogated.” She picked up the target. “Lead the way, pretty boy.”

Roscoe didn’t waste time and quickly showed her the way to an apartment on the Upper Promenade. Now seemed like a good time for introductions, considering they would spend some time together. He quickly thought of an alias to use.  “Lieutenant Riley Sysco. And if I am not mistaken,” he glanced at the symbol on the armor, “you are a Mandalorian, Thavari.”

“That’s quite right.” It wasn’t like any Mando would hide who they were. The symbols on their armor spoke volumes.

When they reached the apartment Roscoe opened the door. Thavari followed him inside and threw a look around. It looked quite neat for a Nar Shaddaa apartment and she’d seen much worse in her time here. “Where do you want him?”

She watched the lieutenant open the door to a room with just a table and a few chairs. “Here will do.” Roscoe took the man over from her and put him down in one of the chairs. “This may take a while. I need to stabilize him first and then it’s a matter of how easy he breaks.”

Thavari walked towards the door. “I’ll make myself feel like I’m at home then.”

~****~

To pass the time Thavari went through her bounty book, looking for interesting bounties to pursue for the right amount of credits. If any noises came from the interrogation room she ignored them. It wasn’t her business anyway. All she cared about was claiming the bounty on the guy’s head… and having some fun with the interrogator.

When the door opened again she threw a glance across her shoulder to find Sysco standing in the doorway. “Got what you wanted?”

“He’s all yours.”

She checked the carbon freezer attached to her gauntlet. “Music to my ears.” They shared a glance as she walked past him to enter the room and prepare her bounty for transport. The guy was barely conscious. That wouldn’t be any problem. Without saying anything she froze him up and checked to see if everything was done right.  She contacted her partner to let him know the package was ready and prepare for turning the bounty in.

On her way out of the room she past the lieutenant in the doorway again and stopped right there. Thavari looked at him again. “If I’d known sharing could give such good results I would have started doing that sooner.”  
  
“Not everyone likes to share the way I do,” Roscoe replied with a knowing look.

He saw her reaching for her him, suddenly felt a hand buried in his hair, and next thing he knew he found her lips on his. She didn’t leave him much time to think. He wasn’t about to complain. It was not how he expected his day to go, but it wasn’t unwelcome at all.

Thavari did not hold back. She wanted to give him a taste of who she was and what she could do, pushing him with his back against the doorway, keeping him exactly where she wanted him to. Her kiss was rough and fierce, barely giving each other time to breathe. It was almost like she wanted to devour him.

It was a shame she was wearing her beskar'gam, it kept her from feeling what she wanted to feel when she pressed herself against him.

Roscoe opened his mouth when he felt her tracing his lips with her tongue, immediately reciprocating, answering her kiss with all the passion he had burning inside him. Her hunger had its effect on him too, urging him on to reach for her as well. Her jet pack was in the way, as his hands slid down her back. The kriffin metal everywhere, on her back and on her hips. That was not what he wanted to feel.

She broke the kiss momentarily when she felt him struggle, giving them both an opportunity to breathe. This could easily lead to more, but someone was waiting for her and there were still things she needed to do. “It’s my turn to share something with you,” she spoke huskily.

He looked at her through half-lidded eyes and settled his hands on her behind, pulled her closer against him. “If it means you’re going to share yourself with me I’m all for it.”

“That was the plan, yes.” Thavari chuckled and placed a finger upon his bottom lip.

He couldn’t resist, tongue darting out and licking it, pulling it into his mouth. His eyes were focused upon her face, satisfied when she bit her bottom lip.

“Business before pleasure though. There is still business I need to tend to.” Thavari continued and pulled her finger out of his mouth. “What I’m sharing is the following:  a datapad with coordinates to a private cantina. It belongs to friends of mine and I stay there whenever I’m on Nar Shaddaa. I could be there in about two hours.”

Roscoe did not reply immediately. He looked at her carefully to find out if there was anything about her that would give away he was walking into danger if he was going to that cantina. If there were any clues though, he couldn’t see them, but that didn’t mean they weren’t there. She was Mandalorian though. He knew they had a code of honour that they stuck to. It decreased the chances of him being stabbed in the back. Still, he would go prepared, bring a weapon, just in case.

After a while he smiled again. “I’ll see you there.”

She placed her fingers underneath his chin to bring him closer and kiss him again. One of her hands reached behind him and she playfully squeezed his behind as she pulled away. “I’m counting on it,” Thavari grinned at him. “Can’t do a lot of sharing on my own.”

As she turned around and walked away she threw one more glance at him, with a wink, and then left the safe house with her bounty in tow. Roscoe crossed his arms in front of his chest as he watched her leave. He’d felt it earlier already, but now he had a really good look. She had a really well shaped ass. If everything turned out right he would feel more of that later.

But first, he had some business of his own to return to. Reports couldn’t wait, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Imperial Agent Roscoe Bryde/Lieutenant Riley Sisco belongs to Karanan@tumblr.com


End file.
